Speed: The Aftermath
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Posting a story I originally wrote in 1994 and found again. Jack and Annie in the immediate aftermath of Speed. Just goes to show you all the things that remain in the ether of the internet even after all these years. My first foray into fanfic.


Speed: The Sexual Aftermath

Original written: August 1994

WARNINGS and Disclaimers: The characters in this story are borrowed without permission from the movie **Speed**. What you recognize belongs to the producers of the movie, everything is mine. This was my very first fanfic ever and I post it here for my fans who enjoy reading my work. You might enjoy this very short story and be able to see the progression in my work. The next published work after this was Bobby's Pity Party and another story I wrote it about 15 years ago and found it floating around on the internet when I googled myself. I thought it was long lost through moves, marriage, computers, children, and jobs. But, as a lesson that it really is true that what goes onto the internet highway stays on the internet highway. I post this as it was 15 years ago when I was a beginner to the whole idea of fanfic writing but was greatly supported and encouraged by the group of women I am still fond of in the DDEB, one of the VERY first "net groups" before Yahoo groups even existed.

"You didn't leave me. You didn't leave me!" Annie cried. She found herself lying on top on Officer Jack Travens, his strong arms pinning her to him.

"I guess I just didn't have any place else to be right now," he smiled at her. She showered his dirty face with kisses. "I have to warn you though, I've heard that relationships that start out under intense circumstances never work."

She looked down at him from their prone position. She smiled. "Well, then. We'll just have to base this on sex."

"Yes, m'am. Whatever you say." He pulled her face towards him, looking deep into her eyes. Their lips met, opening to each other. Their tongues meeting halfway. The sexual tension they'd been feeling all day, along with the fear and relief flooded through their bodies, pressing harder together. They hadn't expected to even survive, much less end up in each other's arms quite this way. The crowd outside watched as the two kissed passionately and tenderly, laughing at the scene of the destroyed subway bus laying on it's side, glass showering down around the two lovers'embrace.

Jack heard Mac's voice through the crowd. "Clear the way here people. Comin' through." He reluctantly broke the embrace with Annie, turning her to the side. "They're coming to get us out of here, Annie."

She laughed at him. "This time, let's go home, ok?" Her handcuffed hands were still wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, wrapping her free leg around his, her,fingers wove their way through his short, close-cropped hair, bringing his face to hers.

He sighed as he relaxed into her body. "Ah, Annie..." He kissed her again, long and slow, his hands moving across her lean body, feeling her breasts crushed up against his chest. He wanted her, and was surprised that he had enough energy left to get a hard-on. He could taste her in his mouth, salty sweat and tears mixed with something sweet like candy.

Mac cleared his throat behind them. Jack rolled over, away from Annie, quickly adjusting his pants to hide his obvious arousal. "Hey Mac. What took so long?"

######

Annie was sitting on the examining room table, still dressed, Jack standing between her legs. Her arms were loose around his neck, her legs wrapped around his, his arms around her waist. They were talking softly as Mac walked in.

"They're letting you two go. Other than a few cuts and scrapes, you're both fine. Jack, I'm going to make good on my promise and give you the rest of the day off." He looked at Annie, and back at Jack. "As a matter of fact, I'll give you the rest of the week off. I just want your report in by tomorrow at noon. Otherwise, you're on your own until Monday."

Jack gave him a big smile, and hopped up on the table beside Annie. "Thanks Mac. I'll take you up on that." He frowned slightly, the smile dropping from his face. "When are the funerals?"

Mac's shoulders slumped forward slightly and he sighed. "Harry's is on Friday. You should call Helen, you know."

"Yeah, I'll call her tonight sometime. Go see her tomorrow. Damn." Jack's hand hit the table in frustration. Annie reached over, squeezing his hand in hers. He looked over at her, and she smiled slightly, offering silent sympathy. He squeezed her hand in return.

"Hey Jack. You're alive, you've had a very hard day, but your clock didn't go off. Live for the moment- it's the best we can do." Mac's hand reached over touching Jack's shoulder. "Celebrate life, Jack." He looked at Annie, and back at Jack. "I'll see you there on Friday. Otherwise, I don't want to see you at the office at all until Monday."

Mac turned towards the examining room door. "Come on. I've got a black and white to take you home."

########

The patrol car pulled up in front of the rental house Annie lived in near Venice beach. It was a small cottage with a picket fence surrounding it, weathered, green paint peeling, and a wide veranda encircling the whole house. A porch swing hung in the front with pots of flowers and herbs sitting on the steps. Big ferns swung from the rafters of the porch. The bushes and plants surrounding the yard were all a little overgrown and careless. It looked inviting and comfortable, Jack thought.

"Are you staying?" she asked Jack, not really sure of his answer.

"Do you want me to? I need a shower, and ..."

She put her finger to his lips to silence them. "Yes, I want you to. We *both* need showers, Jack. Please stay with me."

That was all he needed to hear for him to agree. He wouldn't leave her now. He reached up to touch her hair. She smiled at him, and got out of the car, pulling him with her. She walked up to the front porch, while Jack talked to the patrolmen. "Can you guys go get my car and bring it back here for me? I left it on the highway, keys are in it. You can just drop the keys in the mailbox up there. Thanks, man."

The black and white moved off, leaving Jack standing on the curb. He turned to face the house, a strange sense of relief coming over him. He couldn't believe he was still alive. He couldn't believe he'd met Annie, that he was actually falling for her. He laughed to himself, shaking his head as he walked through the gate and up the front porch. He was lucky today.

Her keys had been destroyed in the explosion, so they broke into the house through an open back window. Annie had a habit of leaving the windows open to keep the house cooled by the ocean breeze. Jack shook his head at her carelessness. Somehow, he knew the obvious danger in it wouldn't matter to her.

The house smelled of incense, flowers and the sea. The ocean breeze kept it cool and slightly damp. He followed her into the small, old fashioned kitchen, where she opened the fridge and pulled out two Samuel Adams beers. "I'd say we deserve this," as she popped the tops off with a bottle opener. She handed one to him, and raised hers in a toast.

"What should we drink to?" she asked him.

"To relationships started under intense circumstances, Annie..." he touched his beer bottle to hers. He didn't want a relationship based just on sex, not with her. But it was ok, if it started that way.

"To relationships..." She took a sip of beer as he moved towards her.

Holding her beer around the bottle neck with one hand, she took his hand in hers leading him out of the kitchen. "Didn't we say something about a shower earlier?" She stopped at the end of the hallway, opening a closet and pulling out two thick towels.

"Um... yeah. I guess I need one, huh?" Jack stammered, embarrassed, smelling the sweat and gasoline that radiated from him.

"We both need one. Let's pretend to conserve water for the good of L.A. and take one together." Jack's eyebrows shot up, surprised at her boldness.

"Ok, ...but it might be a very long shower..."

Annie smiled wickedly at him, tucking the towels under her arm and led him towards the bathroom. "I certainly hope so!"

#####

Her bathroom was long and narrow, with a shower at the end, and double sinks on one side. There were plants hanging in the window, and jars and other cosmetics lying haphazardly on the counter. Jack could tell that housekeeping was not one of her strengths. Again, he wasn't surprised. She dropped the towels on the unused radiator, and turned to Jack, who was leaning against the door.

"You can come in, Jack. It's ok..." she whispered.

"Annie, I..." he hesitated, afraid to move, afraid of what he was feeling.

"I know... I'm nervous too..." She put her hand out to him.

He sighed, took it, and moved towards her. He pulled her close to him, burying his head in her dark hair, feeling her arms embrace his waist. Even after everything they'd been through today, he could still smell the clean scent of her shampoo. They stood locked together like that, hearing each other's heartbeats, feeling alive in each other's arms. Relieved to be there. He could have stood there forever.

She twisted her head around to face him, feeling his breath on her cheek. "I... want ...you ...Jack," she whispered to him. Those four words ignited the smoldering passion that had been buried most of the day. Remembering his lust from the subway car, he pulled her head towards

him, kissing her roughly, tongue probing the recesses of her mouth. She returned his kiss with the same intensity and need.

Pulling at his once-white t-shirt, she worked it out of his pants and up, breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head. She stared at his chest, clean and muscled, with very little hair. Her hands roamed over his shoulders, and down his pecs, her eyes watching his chest heave in and out. They slid down his hard stomach, noticing a large scar that ran vertically up the center of his stomach to his lower ribs. She looked into his eyes questioningly, running her fingernails lightly up and down the scar.

"It's a long story, I can tell you later..." Jack murmured, answering her unspoken question, his voice deepening as her hands reached for his leather belt buckle. She leaned up to kiss him as her hands worked to undo the top button of his pants. Sliding the button out of its hole, she pulled the zipper down. Her fingers slid between his pants and his skin, pushing them down to the ground, the weight of his gun and cuffs still attached to the belt pulling them down easily.

Jack moved his hands around Annie's tiny waist, feeling the elastic that held her short, wispy skirt on. He slid his fingers under the elastic, slipping it over her hips. The skirt glided to the ground. Annie stood there in her light green body suit, breathing heavily. He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips, tongue gliding into her open mouth. His hands moved down her back, cupping her rounded bottom and lifting her slightly to him.

Annie, fingers laced around his neck, pulled him tighter to her, tongue probing deeper and harder into his mouth. His hands moved with more urgency now, one hand moving between her legs searching for the snaps to undo the last article of clothing. He could feel the heat from her on his fingers, moist and hot, the material of her body suit wet with her excitement. He had to work hard to contain his own excitement and not just rip it off her body.

SNAP! The connection released, the suit spread apart. A sigh escaped from Annie, her legs spreading apart even wider. His fingers probed her wet lips, spreading them open, seeking entrance. Jack ran his finger down her vulva, teasing her with his touch. Annie moaned as he found her clit, rubbing it

between his forefinger and thumb. He liked to hear her moan, back deep in her throat. Her hips jutted forward, trying to pull his fingers into her, but he kept them where they were, rubbing, back and forth. His free hand worked the body suit up and over her head, dropping it to the ground.

Her knees started to buckle under her as he worked his magic. "Please, Jack," she whispered, leaning into him for support.

He moved them towards the shower, one hand around her back, pulling her with him, the other working the water controls. He stood there for what seemed an eternity, waiting for the hot water to start flowing, the feel of her willing body against him, her breasts touching his bare chest, nipples erect and hard. His mouth dropped down to accept the uplifted invitation into his mouth, sucking them in, wanting to take the whole breast in his mouth, consumed with his passion.

Watching him devouring her breast, her hands wandered from his head at her breast to his chest, pinching his nipples between her fingers, her other hand slipping down further, feeling the solid muscle of his washboard stomach. The soft curly thin thatch of hair along his stomach grew into a thick wiry mass surrounding a rock hard cock. Her hand slid down the length of his shaft, groping for his balls, just as he pulled her into the steaming hot shower spray.

The feel of the hot water pounding down on their bodies was secondary to the steam rising from their lust. Jack's hands slid across her naked, wet body, feeling the satiny skin under his fingers. He couldn't get enough of her mouth on his, bringing hers to his under the direct spray of the shower. Annie's hands searched the tile walls for the soap, finding it mid-kiss, pressing her hand with the soap against his chest.

"I'll scrub you first, then you scrub me," she said through their kiss.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I have the soap..."

Jack looked at Annie, memorizing her face with his intensity before closing his eyes. The clean scent of Ivory soap surrounded him as he surrendered himself to her. Annie ran her hands across his face, carefully avoiding his eyes. She stroked his forehead, smoothing out the almost constant frown that existed there, feeling him relax. Her hands moved down his face, the five o'clock shadow that had developed was rough under her fingers. She glided the soap along the well muscled shoulders and arms, being extra gentle on the scrapes that carved up his arms. She loved the feel of a strong man's arms, not overly muscled, but definitely well developed. As the water washed the soap away, she ran her tongue along the veins of his arms, tracing their path, tasting the cleanness, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch.

She had seen these arms all day, now she was being held in them, kissing them, devouring them. Her hands continued their exploration, her tongue and lips following close behind. He smelled of Ivory soap, mixed with his own personal scent. She'd never smell Ivory soap again without thinking of him. She loved the way his chest had little hair on it. She gently sucked on his nipples, already erect and hard, sensing him hold his breath while she lingered there, tongue darting around the nipple teasing him with it.

She stooped slightly, mouth reaching for the top of the mysterious lengthwise scar on his stomach. Her tongue felt out the deeper scar tissue, while water cascading over her tongue and his stomach. Annie bent down on her knees, mouth never leaving his stomach, tongue running down along the scar. His breath was coming much quicker now, and he reached his hands on either side of her head. His hard cock touching her under the chin, she brought her hands up from his legs to encircle it. Soap made her hands glide up and down its length, thumb putting slight pressure on the tip, causing a moan to escape from Jack. She stroked harder, seeking out his balls, letting a finger go a little further and stroke his perineum and anus. The water trickled off her face, washing the soap away as she bent to take him in her mouth. One hand continued its massage, the other stroking his cock in rhythm with her mouth. His knees started to bend, as he slid down the tiled shower wall. Annie sat on bent knees between his legs, sucking and stroking back and forth.

He was going to come if she didn't stop. Jack opened his eyes, drowsy with desire. He picked up the soap from the shower floor where Annie had dropped it, pulling her hands away from him and sat on his knees in front of her. He bent down and kissed her, tasting pre-cum on her lips. "It's your turn, Annie. I want you to sit back and let me wash you."

"But don't you want..."

He laughed. "Yeah, I want, but it can wait for you to catch up."

Annie sighed and leaned back against the wall, glad for her oversized shower stall. Jack started washing her feet, applying just the right amount of pressure on them, causing her to start to relax immediately. He worked his way up her ankles, kissing the backs of her knees, hands caressing her thighs with the soap. His tongue travelled up from her knees, lightly tracing a path along her inner thighs. He could smell the scent of her, mingled with the Ivory soap. The smell of her excitement was almost overpowering what little will-power he had left. He wanted to take her right then, he could tell she was ready. She leaned back against the wall, spreading her legs, and bending her knees, willing him to continue, to enter her now.

Instead, he decided to tease her a little and moved his hands to her arms and chest. His fingers moved over the smoothness of her breast, kneading it gently with his hands, soap making it slick. He reached over and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at first. As she pulled his head in closer, wanting more, he sucked harder, a gasp escaping from Annie. He moved over to the other breast, taking the nipple between his teeth and lightly biting, teasing it with his tongue. Annie started to move underneath him, wrapping her legs around him, pulling his hips towards her. The water made their bodies slick, and she couldn't get a good grip on him, allowing him to out-maneuver her need.

Releasing her breast, he propped himself up on one hand, leaning over her, his other hand sliding down her stomach to the place he had neglected earlier. He could feel the downy softness of her, as he spread her lips with his fingers. Even with the water cascading around them, he could feel her hot wetness. He had known she was ready for him, but was unprepared for the slickness. His fingers ran along her vulva, teasing her with entry, finding a swollen clit. Annie gasped as she almost came as he touched her. Rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb, his other fingers slid into her, moving up and down. She was tight, even for his fingers. Annie's hips started to move in rhythm with his hands. Her breathing became shallow and fast. She moaned.

"Jack..."

He leaned towards her, mouth closing over hers, tongue probing hers in the same rhythm as his hands, rewarded by another moan from Annie. The water temperature started to change, growing colder. Jack reluctantly pulled his hands away and turned the water off, still not breaking the kiss. He pulled his mouth away, standing slowly, reaching his hands down towards Annie.

"Let's move..." he could hardly speak.

Annie took his hands and let him pull her up. They stood there, dripping water, bodies touching from every possible contact point, hands slipping around each other's bodies, searching for a way to meld into the other.

Annie could feel his hardness between them. She wanted to feel him inside her right then. She circled her hands around his neck and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His cock pressed hard against her vulva. Jack staggered slightly, surprised, but quickly recovered cupping her bottom with his hands, carrying her out of the shower and towards the bed. Annie leaned forward, kissing his neck, tracing patterns towards his ear, taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking hard as he carried her off.

Jack laid her gently back on the bed, propping himself over her. His eyes caressed her face, feeling her arms as they stroked his back, her hands as they moved along his bottom. He bent forward, eyes still open, and brought his lips to hers, reigniting the intensity felt a few moments before.

Annie wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up to him. Her hands reached for him, guiding him into her. Her slickness helped the tight entry, and she gasped at the length and size of him. For a moment, he stayed perfectly still, savoring the heat inside her, collecting himself to keep from coming immediately, his weight keeping her from moving too. Finally, he started rocking inside of her, sliding in and out in rhythm to her hips. She could feel the orgasm that had been building up inside of her from the first time he touched her pulsating to the surface. As she felt it coming, she started moving faster, increasing their rhythm. His breathing was becoming ragged, she could feel his cock throbbing within her, their hips connecting with fierce intensity, pounding against each other. She felt him stiffen and explode within her at the same time she felt her own orgasm cascade through her ,rippling through her body, wave after wave of increasing intensity. He fell towards her as his own orgasm overtook him and left him drained.

Still physically connected, they lay there, breathing slowly coming back to normal, the sleepy aftermath of their lovemaking sneaking up on them.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sleep well."

He pulled her closer to him, burying his head into her shoulders and slept.

FIN


End file.
